Songs of Passage
by Kurenai24
Summary: A series of one-shots about Bamon, Bonnie, and/or Damon. Please read and review.
1. It Will Rain

**Author:** This is my fifth fanfic ever, and it's my first TVD/Bamon fic, so I hope you all will enjoy. Please read and review.

**Notes:** The song that's used is 'It Will Rain' by Bruno Mars. I had this song in my head and I was thinking about Bamon or Damon's thoughts on Bonnie. So I don't know if this song is the right choice for this fic but this song helped me make this fic, so I used it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't know anything, just as most people on this site don't either.

**Summary:** Damon's thoughts on Bonnie and his relationship with her.

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

_If you ever leave me baby,_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have,_

_We don't have it anymore._

~0~

Damon slowly slid his body into a sitting position, making sure he didn't disturb the sleeping body next to his. He leant against the cool head board and let the sheets caress his naked chest as it went down to pool around his waist.

~0~

Damon always seemed to have a moment of time to spare for himself. It was not something he planned but it was something that always kept happening. At least once every month he'd have a moment like this and he most always spent that time thinking about his relationship with Bonnie.

It's just ….he wasn't use to this, having someone so close this long. It wasn't that he didn't want it, but he felt it was too good to be true; something was bound to happen to disrupt his happiness.

People would say looking on the dark side of things, expecting them to happen, and waiting for them to happen …was maybe a little morbid.

But Damon had learned early on, that sometimes good things don't happen; he also learned that no matter the good deeds anyone did, life doesn't just reward you for a job well done.

And yet he finds that he did receive a gift. Him as oppose to other deserving people.

His gift was in the form a beautiful young woman named Bonnie Bennett.

It completely baffles his mind, makes him paranoid to the point where he literally catches himself looking over his shoulder to catch something …anything that may pull Bonnie away from him for good.

Though despite his paranoia, he would never exchange his gift, he loved it and he would treasure it for as long he could. He just hoped Bonnie would never leave his side, so that he could be selfish and keep that precious gift to himself, and never feel an ounce of regret in doing so.

~0~

Looking to his right, Damon watched the shadows in the room play off the body sleeping next to his.

If Bonnie was to ever leave his side, he would do anything to get her back.

~0~

_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making_

_Will keep you by my side_

_Will keep you from walking out the door._

~0~

Damon let his fingers run through the brown locks that seemed to frame Bonnie's face, one of her curls seemingly playful in the way it curled itself around his finger.

"_How is this now my life?"_

_~0~_

One of the many questions that seem to plague Damon's mind when he's alone like this.

But Damon really wants to know, he wants to one day build up the courage and ask Bonnie, why she chose him. Was he a last choice, a last resort? Is he just a project to her?

Sighing a little too loudly, Damon let the curl slip away from his finger.

He knew the answers to those questions already. Bonnie never just chose him. They chose each other. And it sounded just as sappy saying it in his mind, but that's what they did.

The person, who hated him, became the person that loved him the most ….well not including Stefan, but that's a different kind of love entirely, and Damon realized long ago, it's just as important.

It's strange, thinking about how similar his and Bonnie's situations in life were. How, even though their journey started at different times, their paths were still intertwined in a way they would barely notice it.

If Damon was a romantic sap he would say Fate had planned this all along, but he wouldn't let that thought live past 5 seconds in his mind, because Damon knew reality was cruel.

He and Bonnie both had to take a lot of shit to even reach this point in their lives where they could even call this happiness.

This proved to Damon even more, that he needed Bonnie; it proved to him that Bonnie was the biggest slice of happiness Damon has ever been gifted.

It proved to him, made him realize that if Bonnie ever left him, he couldn't, wouldn't be able to live the rest of his eternity in this world. Not without her and certainly not without trying to do anything to get her back.

~0~

Damon turned his head to the left, in the direction of the window. It was dark and cloudy and it was raining so hard.

It matched his mood so well.

~0~

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_

_Every day it will rain, rain, rain..._

~0~

Damon's blue eyes never wavered from the window that seemed to be the resting stop for so many rain drops; he stared, his mind in a quiet state.

And slowly the raindrops blurred as his eyes glazed over and his mind poured out an endless supply of new thoughts and questions for Damon to ponder on.

Chuckling to himself, Damon wondered why his mind always conjured up images of his future self and Bonnie arguing …arguments that always led to Bonnie leaving. This then always resulted in future Damon living in a haze, not quite aware of the world around him, only becoming lively when trying to win Bonnie back.

His imagination was a bitch. As are his insecurities.

And he hated how prominent and active they are now, ever since Bonnie was deemed worthy of his heart, all the bottled up of stuff inside Damon just keeps sneaking on by.

It was annoying, and yet his shoulders felt lighter.

It was probably due to the fact that Damon never could fully express how he felt, to just anybody.

Such is the road for a loner.

~0~

Damon scooted closer to Bonnie, he loved the warmth he could feel radiating from her body.

~0~

_I'll never be your mother's favorite_

_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_

_Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_

_Saying there goes my little girl_

_Walking with that troublesome guy_

~0~

He remembered clearly, what every ones reaction to the public news of his and Bonnie's relationship. Apparently even though the Scooby gang understood that he and Bonnie were getting closer and they understood the reasons for that, they still never quite managed to put one and one together. Damon was surprised birds didn't make a nest in their friend's mouths with how wide they were open.

_But it wasn't that shocking was it?_

If it was, then he was not crazy for questioning why Bonnie was with him, why she still wants to be with him.

Why his life is looking up when all he has faced have always seemed to put him down.

He's not paranoid to ask these questions, if his relationship with Bonnie was clearly that shocking.

~0~

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_

_Oooh well little darling watch me change their minds_

_Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make you mine_

~0~

He remembered not only trying to prove his relationship with Bonnie to her and her friends but he tried to prove it to himself and he still finds himself trying to prove it to himself.

Bonnie once told him he didn't need to try too hard, because he had already proved himself, he had proved himself to her before they started this relationship; he had proved himself to her at a time when they were barely friends.

She said that it took a moment, where his actions, his words had proven to her that he made a subtle change. A change that told her that he was trying to prove her wrong in the ways she had felt about him then.

But even Bonnie had to realize that Damon wouldn't stop trying to prove himself; that he didn't want a sliver of doubt to ever have the opportunity to enter into her mind.

So he would try and keep trying to prove himself so that Bonnie would stay by his side.

~0~

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_

_Every day it will rain, rain, rain..._

~0~

Damon's eyes refocused back on the raindrops that were sliding down the window pane.

~0~

He and Bonnie have had many arguments, ranging from the littlest things, to shit he can't even wrap his mind around. And when those arguments usually led to Bonnie walking away from him in anger, he had many thoughts raging through his head, but they all ended with him trying to get her back.

Because along the way Bonnie had become so important to him, such a valuable piece in his life that any moment, any reason that fed his insecurities in any type of way, had him chasing after her like a duckling chases after it's mother.

It was pathetic …and weak, but he really didn't mind it.

And he really didn't think it was pathetic or weak to chase after someone you love, to fight for it.

~0~

Damon's eyes turned upwards toward the ceiling that seems to hold so much of the room's shadows.

~0~

_Don't just say, goodbye_

_Don't just say, goodbye_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make it right_

~0~

Sighing for the second time, Damon turned his head towards the body next to his.

These thoughts were useless to think about. They never solved anything and he never found the answers to them.

It only proved what he already knew. And that was that he would always do anything in his power to keep Bonnie by his side.

And yet the questions that could not be solved and the questions that already had answers, the thoughts that went through his head a million times …these moments to himself, always seemed to clear his mind.

~0~

Damon slowly slid his body down into a laying position. He pulled the sheets around his shoulders and turned his body to the left so that he could pull Bonnie's body close to his chest. He burrowed his face in her neck.

His thoughts never solved anything but it always strengthens his resolve, he would do anything to keep Bonnie close to him. She was his gift, and she was his sun.

Damon took in the scent of vanilla, the smell that always lingered on her body, and he closed his eyes and let the sound of rain lure him to sleep.

~0~

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_

_Every day it will rain, rain, rain..._

~0~


	2. Someone Like You

**Author:** So this was the one-shot I was originally going to write first, but Bruno Mars's song 'It Will Rain' was on constant re-play in my head, along with Bamon thoughts….and you know how that turned out lol. Anyway I actually finished this story 2 days after I published my first one and I forgot to post it.

Also, I have realized that my writing for Bamon is more on the subtle side, well at least for some of the one-shots I'm writing. Anyway I hope you enjoy, and please review …feedback is welcomed.

**Notes:** The song that will be used here is Adele's 'Someone Like You'

**Summary:** Katherine and Jeremy reminisce and regret.

* * *

><p><em>~0~<em>

_I heard that you're settled down._

_That you, found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you._

~0~

Katherine didn't know why she was even still here. She was free, she wasn't in any danger, not anymore and yet she came back into the town that was always in turmoil; …but she had heard some things.

Things about Damon Salvatore; that he was dating a witch …the Bennett witch of Mystic Falls. And being as curious as she was, she wanted to see for herself.

~0~

Katherine remembered what it was like being in the same room as Bonnie and Damon; their disagreements, their arguments, their banter; it was like watching a never ending ping pong match. They both wanted to get the last word in …always.

Stubborn and annoying they were one minute and yet surprisingly amusing the next.

Two people who couldn't be any more opposite, who couldn't agree on most things and yet when push came to shove, they worked very well together.

They were in sync with each other and they didn't even know it.

~0~

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie._

~0~

Katherine was watching them, had been watching them for a couple of days now.

The way Bonnie and Damon acted around each other now, wasn't any different to how they acted before they dated. The only noticeable thing was the arguments; there was less of that and more witty word play between them. There was also some subtle looks and nods, as if they were silently communicating.

Katherine wouldn't be surprised if that's what it was.

But with the way Damon acted around the witch, it reminded Katherine of 1864 and how the human Damon acted around her.

He was making an effort, and he was still wooing her when he already had her.

The light he held in his eyes, made Katherine miss Damon …in a way.

It made her ponder what life would have been like if she had loved Damon as she had loved Stefan …if Stefan was the other brother instead.

~0~

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited._

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,_

_That for me, it isn't over._

~0~

Katherine watched as Bonnie kissed Damon on his lips, just a quick peck before she grabbed her things and left the boarding house. Bonnie made a quick dash to her car before driving away.

Katherine watched as Bonnie's car disappeared before slowly making her way to the front door.

She knocked on the door softly.

~0~

"What did you forget this time?" Were words you could hear as the door was opened with enthusiasm, revealing the body of Damon Salvatore.

Katherine lips turned into a smirk.

A deep tired sigh escaped Damon's lips, a frown soon following "Ugh, what do you want Katherine?"

There was no patience in his voice and the glint of desire that was always present in his eyes when he looked at her was gone.

Katherine's smirk widened "Is that any way to speak to an old flame." She squeezed herself into the little space between the door frame and Damon to get into the house. She felt no shame when her body pressed and rubbed itself against Damon as she made her way in.

Katherine barely missed the rolling of Damon's eyes as he closed the door.

"Why are you here?" Was the question that was asked.

"I just wanted some company, is that too much to ask?" Katherine fake pouted at Damon as she made her way to the couch.

"I need a drink." Was the only response she got back as Damon swiftly made his way into the kitchen without a backwards glance.

~0~

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best, for you too._

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah._

~0~

Katherine relaxed against the leather interior of the couch, her thoughts mixed with all the things she had witnessed and learned while she was staying in town.

If she had instead loved Damon as she loves Stefan, she could of have had what Bonnie has.

Damon was devoted to her and was so willing to do anything she had asked back then, he was so trusting of her; he would have followed her where ever she went.

If her heart hadn't chose Stefan, she could have had some semblance of happiness with Damon, a person she loved and who loved her back.

Maybe that's why she still finds herself having feelings for someone who has moved on.

~0~

_You'd know how the time flies._

_Only yesterday, was the time of our lives._

_We were born and raised in a summery haze._

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days._

~0~

Jeremy watched Bonnie come in to the Grill, she was meeting Caroline, at least that's what he heard from Elena when she had to cancel a girls get together.

Jeremy watched Bonnie make her way to a table. He had been doing a lot of that lately …watching Bonnie.

Reminiscing about his and her past relationship.

Jeremy misses her and what they had, and seeing her with Damon had brought back so many memories of his moments with her.

Seeing Bonnie smile and laugh at the comments Damon made with such love in her eyes, made Jeremy wish that he could have that same emotion reflected back at him, just like he used to.

~0~

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,_

_That for me, it isn't over yet._

~0~

Jeremy watched as Bonnie checked her phone and scowled at it, it would seem Caroline cancelled at the last minute.

He made his way to her table "Caroline cancelled on you, I'm assuming."

She jumped and looked up; a small smile flitted across her lips. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Just a guess." He said.

"Hmm." Was her only response as she nodded her head.

"Well, I'm on break, do you mind keeping me company?" Jeremy made his way into the seat across from her.

"Of course not …plus I'm already here, I really have nothing else to do." A soft laugh escaped Bonnie's lips, eliciting a small smile from Jeremy's own.

~0~

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best for you too._

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead", yay._

~0~

Their conversation was full of laughs, of old times.

It was fun and Jeremy wondered if Bonnie realized that she couldn't do this with Damon …that she couldn't just talk about a past memory of hers when she was a child and have it be remembered by him as well.

She couldn't reminisce to Damon about the good old days of Mystic Falls, before the supernatural world became a prominent fixture in the town, because Damon was one of the triggers that started to put the town into a tail spin.

So Jeremy wondered, if she noticed how she could do that with him instead.

How anything relating to her past, he would understand, he would get …because he was a part of it, always has been and yet they could still be able to talk about the present …as well as find different things to talk about.

~0~

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares._

_Regret's and mistakes they're memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

~0~

Katherine listened to Damon as he rambled, most of the conversation involved Bonnie, and what he did with her, and basically what his life consisted of because of her.

The shots Damon had been taking back to back to loosen his irritation towards her presence had made him have loose lips. He easily said what was on his mind and didn't really hold anything back once he got started.

And if you were smart enough to ask the right questions at the right time, you could get any information you wanted, even if that information probably consisted of Bonnie in some way.

It was like looking into a mirror and seeing human Damon reflected back at her, the way he spoke of Bonnie, his mannerisms, his choice of words …it was very human-esque.

~0~

The conversation he was having with Bonnie was changing, more frequent than not Damon's name was brought up.

The way she talked about him, the way her eyes lit up, the emotions you could clearly read in her eyes.

Not only did it show Jeremy how much Bonnie cared and even loved Damon, it showed how different Bonnie was.

She grew up from the experience she had been through, from the breakup she had with him.

Even if she was to breakup with Damon today she probably wouldn't have wanted to be with him.

~0~

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best for you too._

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

~0~

Katherine watched as Damon left to head into the kitchen, she regretted the way she had treated Damon in the past, but it seems it had ended well with him and he had found his happiness.

Katherine put her empty glass of scotch on the coffee table and got up and left the house, letting the door close softly behind her.

She silently wished Damon luck and hoped she would find her own happiness.

~0~

The beeping of his watch let Jeremy know his break was over.

"Ah, I guess I should go then." Bonnie insisted. "Damon winds up getting into trouble when he's alone too long" She did a quick playful roll of her eyes and laughed.

"Ah yeah." Jeremy slowly got up. "I'll see you around then."

Bonnie nodded her curls bouncing in agreement as she made her way out of the Grill.

Jeremy smiled sadly to himself as he watched her go.

~0~

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best for you too._

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah yeah yeah_

~0~

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I used this song, and this is the fic that came out, I know this song is not a break up song but a song where a person kind of wants their ex back so they can start their relationship over but finds their ex has moved on and is happy with someone else, and so they themselves have to move on too .

So for Jeremy it was easier to showcase his regret and have him slightly reminisce but for Katherine it was even more subtle because even though we know that Katherine loved Damon as she said in the mid-season finale, we know that she loved Stefan more. So I didn't want to insinuate that she loved Damon just as deeply as Stefan or that Damon was more important but I did make her regret her choices in a way where she kind of wished for a do over so she could see what her life would have been like if she would have chosen Damon over Stefan.

Anyway next chapter will be very different and fun and very full frontal Bamon.


End file.
